User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) Legion of Darkness Members for Fizzucker If you can hear me give him a suggestion for members of Lefion of Darkness. I hope you understand. And here they are: 6. Savage Opress (Star Wars) 12. Queen Vexus (My Life As A Teenage Robot) 14. Ogre/True Ogre (Tekken) Fanmakes Oh, and when you finish the Half Demon of Fic Dame, I have for you ideas for new fanmakes. Take advantage of them. And here is: Tiger Tale Summary: Mike is a nobody who suddenly becomes famous when he "kills" the son of a fearsome tiger. But his little lie becomes a big problem when the son, Vitaly, gets involved. Oscar - Mike (Total Drama Revene of Island) Angie - Zoey (Total Drama Revene of Island) Lenny - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Don Lino - Shere Khan (Tale spin) Frankie - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) Sykes - Chris Mclein (Total Drama series) Lola - Anne Maria (Total drama Revene of Island) Ernie and Bernie - Vreedle Bros (Ben 10 UA) Luca - Captain Yellow (Dragon Ball) Don Frieberg - El Jefe (Sly Copper) Crazy Joe - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly dog) Shrimp - Iago (Aladdin) Katie Current - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Shorties - Coop, Dennis & Fiona (Kid vs Kat) ---- Zoeyzan Summary: Zoey was being raised by a family of animals, but their leader kept saying that he will never fit in. But when she sees people that looks like her, will she stay or leave her family? Tarzan - Zoey (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) Jane - Mike (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) Clayton - Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Terk - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) Kala - Jenna (Balto movies) Kerchak - Balto (Balto movies) Sabor - Soto (Ice Age) Tantor - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) Professor - Dawn & Cameron (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) ---- The Avenger King Summary: James Roger can't wait to be king; but his Uncle, Skeleton King, will do anything to take the throne, even if it means killing James and King Steve. Simba - James Rogers (Next Avengers) Nala - Torunn (Next Avengers) Extra: Azari, Pym Jr., Francis (Next Avengers) Andrea aka Shadow Iris (You're OC), Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls), Alana (Little Mermaid), Mufasa - Captain America (Avengers: Earth Mightest Heroes) Sarabi - Black Widow (Avengers: Earth Mightest Heroes) Scar - Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Shenzi - Killer Frost (Justice League) Banzai - General Grievous (Star Wars) & Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) Ed - Scott (Total Drama Revenge of Island) Timon - Rigby (Regular Show) Pubaa - Mordecai (Regular Show) Rafiki - Nurzak (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) ---- The Pebble and the Wasp Kid Summary: Henry Pym Jr. found a different pebble and plans to give it to Uranus. But he is thrown away by the evil witch boy, Klarion. Now, Pym Jr. and his friends Mordecai and a tempered racoon Rigby must journey back home and stop Klarion before it's too late. PymxUranus Hubie - Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avenger) Marina - Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Drake - Klarion (Young Justice) Rocko the Rockhopper - Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) The Three Birds - Gumball, Darwin & Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) Drake's minions - Garble & Teenage Dragons (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Killer Whale - Kraken (Clash of the titans 2010) Sea Leopard - Kaprosuchus (Primeval) ---- Bronze Tiger Summary: Bronze Tiger lived the life of a loner. But when Toons invade his home, he and his "friends " must rescue Princess Yori for the evil Emerpor Barodius. But what he didn't count on is that both he and the princess will find love instead. Casts: Shrek- Bronze tiger (Batman: The Brave and Bold; as tiger) Donkey- Mr. Whiskters (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers), Jonathan (Hotel Transylvannia), Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Fall) extras (when they arrive to Barodius palace): Terk, Tantor (Tarzan) and Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman: Brave and the Bold) Fiona- Yori (Kim Possible) Ogre fiona- Yori as tigress Dragon- King Kong (same shown), Mavis (Hotel Transylvannia), Kai Green (Ben 10) & Wendy (Gravity Fall) Farquaad- Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invader) Ginger- Peanut (Charlie Brown) Magic Mirror- MODOK (Avengers) Robin Hood- Repton (Storm Hawks) So very please take it. Think about it. Eddy XD Ideas Neo Crusaders Movies :) All right Terry, when you have finished NC: Nerokage Strikes Back, it can go to my ideas for the next movie, which you suggested? What do you think? Think about it. And here is: Neo Crusaders: Assassins of Kings. Summary: Someone murdered kings. Brandon learns that the next could be his brother, Terrence. So you have to protect the Royal Council Edenia from a group of assassins, who kill kings. Kingslayer Leader: Letho (The Wicher) 1. Menoly Mallia (Bleach) 2. Ogron (Winx club) 3. Gilda (MLP: Friendship is Magic) 4. Shamus (Pokemon) 5. Rojo (Ben 10) 6. Sportsmaster (Young justice) 7. Repton (Storm Hawks) 8. Cad Bane (Star Wars) 9. Princess Mandie (Fairly Oddparents) ---- Neo Crusaders: Anomaly Crisis Summary: Xandron plans to use the machine, which allows to create an army of prehistoric animals. Crusaders must go to stop him, people will become prey. Character appeared: Xandron, Dr. Dare, Traximus ---- Neo Crusaders: Ancient War Summary: Crusaders have to face the war of the century. This time Neo Crusaders must to defeat Ke-Pa and his legion of ancient evil before they rule the all world. Characters appeared: Ke-Pa, Draco Malfoy, Flurious, Hotep-Ra, Man Ape, Ayam Aghoul, King Sombra, General Grievous ---- Neo Crusaders: Hunt of a Lifetime Summary: Crusaders want to protect Lugia's family from a group of evil poachers - Bone Hunters, which want hunt the Lugia. And Crusaders must stop them. In this mission will help the Caroline. Characters appeared: Caroline, Khyber, Chantel Dubois, Kraven, Clayton, Percival Mcleach, Huntsman, Charles Muntz, Xigbar, Lockdown, Zaktan, Van Pelt & Shaw So very please take it. Think about it. Eddy XD